harrypotterrolepfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hpsuperfan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Harrypotter-rolep Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Welcome/Adminship Hello! I saw your post on the Harry Potter wiki about this new wiki of yours, and it said the first three people who come here get to be admins. As you can see if you click on "recent wiki activity", I have already corrected your spelling on one of your first pages. I would be happy to be an admin here, but ONLY if you're serious about this. What I mean by this is, someone who doesn't spell "Gryffindor" or "Hufflepuff" correctly like you did on the page about tables doesn't strike me as a serious Harry Potter fan. There are also only like 2 pages on here. Honestly, I don't see this being very succesful as there are several other Harry Potter role-playing wikis with a lot of success. But again, if you need an admin, I'm here. -JDRooDigger 02:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I am working on it and yes you can p.s. my username is hpsuperfan Hpsuperfan 02:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. I'd be happy to help. -JDRooDigger 02:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That's what admins do on things like this. I know tons of facts from the Harry Potter books. (I've lost count of how many times i've read them all). -JDRooDigger 02:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) this is a role play wikia just remember that Hpsuperfan 02:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I got that, I just mean that i know different spells and potions and things. And even in a role play wikia, things that happened in the books are typically considered to have happened in history. Unless this is a FANON role-play wiki. As in, altering the events in the books. If thats the case, I want no part of this. I'm fine with creating new characters, but I won't change whats happened in the books. -JDRooDigger 02:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have a few characters I've invented with backstories that i can use on role-play wikis if I need to. I'm thinking about using one on one of the other ones until (and if) this one kicks off. Like I said, just tell me if you need and want me as an admin, and I'll be happy to let you make me one one here. -JDRooDigger 21:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC)